Morgan Grimes
Morgan Guillermo Grimes is a major character on the television series ''Chuck''. He is portrayed by actor Joshua Gomez, and is the best friend of Chuck Bartowski. Biography Morgan Grimes and Chuck Bartowski have been best friends since they were six years old."Chuck Versus the Beard" Much of that time Chuck has looked out for and protected Morgan, including from bullies, but Morgan has also been there for him through many of the most difficult moments of Chuck's life. When Chuck and Ellie's mother left, Morgan was there even though they were both too young to understand what it meant."Chuck Versus the Best Friend" He also was there to provide support when Chuck was expelled from Stanford and Jill dumped him for Bryce Larkin. As close as he is to Chuck, Morgan's relationship with Chuck's sister Ellie has been more complex. His long-time crush on Ellie is widely-known;"Chuck Versus the Nemesis"Captain Awesome's Blog: [http://blog.nbc.com/Captain_Awesome/ Captain Awesome's Tips for Being Awesome] he claims to have "dedicated himself to the study of Ellie for the better part of 19 years""Chuck Versus the Seduction" and in 1998 she established a "No Touch" policy."Chuck Versus the Undercover Lover" He's confessed to having hidden under Ellie's bed when younger to watch her undress."Chuck Versus the Sizzling Shrimp" He also took her pillow to his high school's junior prom."Chuck Versus the Subway" His mother's name is Bolonia (Patricia Rae), but little is known about his father other than he and Bolonia are no longer together."Chuck Versus the Suburbs" Morgan has implied in at least one episode even his own mother doesn't think much of him."Chuck Versus the Crown Vic" Despite Bolonia's heavy Latin American accent, Morgan does not know how to speak Spanish. Morgan is also the only Hispanic employed at the Burbank Buy More. As a child he was teased with the nickname "Organ.""Chuck Versus the Wookiee" Series Morgan was unaware of Chuck's secret life until the Season 3 episode, "Chuck Versus the Beard." For much of the first season, Morgan is primarily used for comic relief in Chuck's personal life, although as the series progresses he begins to develop and gains more independence from his use as Chuck's foil. However, like Ellie and Devon Woodcomb, Morgan is rarely directly involved with the main plot of the episode. Much of Morgan's development as a character continues to center around his friendship with Chuck and events at the Buy More. On occasion, Morgan is drawn into the main (spy) plot. Sometimes, Morgan simply unwittingly gives Chuck ideas that allow him to complete a mission."Chuck Versus the Intersect""Chuck Versus the Fat Lady" At other times, Morgan is inadvertently involved in the events of an episode, such as in "Chuck Versus the Crown Vic" and "Chuck Versus the Marlin." Morgan's biggest role in the main plots are in "Chuck Versus Santa Claus," where he plays a key role in helping Devon and Big Mike subdue Ned, and in "Chuck Versus the Best Friend," when he is misidentified by Smooth Lau as a spy. But typically, Morgan is simply the focus of the Buy More subplots. For most of the first two seasons, he avoids a great deal of work and leads the other employees in mischief-making and rebellions against the tyrannical assistant manager of the moment,"Chuck Versus the Alma Mater""Chuck Versus the Sensei" but is nevertheless gradually given more responsibility."Chuck Versus the Truth""Chuck Versus the First Date""Chuck Versus the Gravitron" Parallel to this development is his romantic development, mostly encapsulated in his on-again, off-again relationship with coworker Anna Wu. In an early episode in the series, Morgan pursues Sarah's DEA friend Carina, and he unknowingly becomes involved in the spy intrigue of the episode."Chuck Versus the Wookiee" Carina is uninterested enough in Morgan to frequently forget his name, but feigns a romantic interest in him at her convenience. Morgan's professional life and romantic life both make a transition at the end of the second season and beginning of the third season. When Emmett tricks Morgan into helping him take Big Mike's position as manager, Morgan reluctantly accepts a promotion to assistant manager to protect the other employees from Emmett and hold the store together. With Anna's encouragement, he shrugs off that burden, quits the Buy More, and asks Anna to accompany him to Hawaii where he chases his dream of becoming a Benihana chef."Chuck Versus the Colonel" Over six months later, Morgan returns to Los Angeles and reveals to Chuck that he was failing in his class, and that Anna left him for another classmate."Chuck Versus the Pink Slip" Since the later episodes of the second season, Morgan is also dealing with the unpleasant and awkward situation of a romantic relationship between Big Mike and his mother, the graphic details of which he is frequently made aware. In the third season, Carina returns, and Morgan again pursues her."Chuck Versus the Three Words" She shows him even greater disregard in this episode, but when Morgan stands up to her and says "No", actions to which she is unaccustomed, Carina becomes interested and they sleep together. Shortly thereafter, Morgan is again promoted to assistant manager, this time by Big Mike. At first, Morgan must quell the kinds of mischief and rebellions he used to lead, and he enjoys some early success with advice from Big Mike and help from John Casey. Afterward, he begins to enlist Lester and Jeff's help in stalking Hannah (in whom he takes a romantic interest) and Chuck (who he learns is lying to him). Both investigations converge with a shattering effect on Morgan as he discovers them beginning a relationship. When Chuck ends that relationship and Hannah leaves, Chuck's secrets take Morgan to the breaking point of their friendship, but then Morgan stumbles into Chuck's spy life, and Chuck (initially under duress) reveals the secret story of the last two and a half years. Morgan is tremendously relieved. Despite the risks associated with Morgan knowing of this, Chuck convinces his handlers to allow Morgan to stay a part of his life, allowing him to finally reaffirm their friendship on new terms."Chuck Versus the Beard" Morgan is one of only a handful of people outside Team Bartowski who know Chuck is the Intersect and who are not imprisoned. Morgan accepts Chuck's spy life, and is relieved that his friend was only trying to protect him. For his part, Chuck's relief that Morgan accepts him as-is allows him to regain the confidence to access the Intersect again, and he saves both of their lives when he flashes on martial arts. Morgan played a pivotal role in the rescue of Sarah in "Chuck Versus the Other Guy." After quitting the Buy More when promised a place on Chuck's team, he recognized that the fight between Shaw and several Ring agents had been staged to make it look like Shaw had fought off the agents. He also proved instrumental in waking Casey out of the funk he had been in following his dismissal from the NSA and convincing him to help Chuck stop Shaw from killing Sarah in retaliation for his wife's death. Morgan subsequently got his job at the Buy More back when Big Mike revealed he didn't have the heart to advertise for a replacement, and at Casey's request was officially made a member of Operation Bartowski. When Chuck and Sarah went AWOL together at the end of "Chuck Versus the Other Guy," Beckman ordered Casey to enlist Morgan's aid in tracking the couple down in "Chuck Versus the Honeymooners." Morgan quickly proved himself a valuable asset in the search due to his nearly encyclopedic knowledge of Chuck's life, and helped Casey narrow where to begin the search. During the mission, Morgan helped them apprehend a defecting Basque terrorist, and his obsession with preparing for the mission to Europe--including exhaustive study of and fascination with Lake Como--helped him recognize the two Interpol agents who arrived to take custody of terrorist were in fact a trap. Anna returned to Burbank in "Chuck Versus the Tooth," and Morgan was forced to contend with lingering feelings which he likened to Chuck's own relationship with Sarah. When Anna witnessed Morgan's new-found sense of responsibility and purpose, and the manner in which he casually brushed her off on two occasions in order to help Chuck with a mission, she realized she wanted him back. Despite his feelings, Morgan admitted that if it took leaving him for Anna to realize she truly wanted him, then she wasn't the woman he wanted to be with and shot her down when she attempted to reconcile with him. In "Chuck Versus the Ring: Part II", Morgan worked with Ellie and Devon to save Sarah, Casey and Chuck from imminent death at the hands of Shaw using a rocket from Casey's Crown Vic. He also helped apprehend the Ring Elders and broke his thumbs in order to free himself and help evacuate the Buy More when Shaw tried to blow it up. He later found the detonator and accidentally blew up the store by dropping it since his hands were heavily bandaged. Also, in the finale, he became acquainted with Casey's daughter Alex, but was warned by Casey to cease flirting with her. Development In March, 2007, Joshua Gomez was cast in what was then the role of "Morgan Pace," joining Zachary Levi (Chuck), Yvonne Strahovski (Sarah), and Adam Baldwin (John Casey).Development Update: Friday, March 16, [http://www.thefutoncritic.com/news.aspx?id=7327 The Futon Critic] Prior to the beginning of filming his last name was changed to Grimes. Much like the character he portrays, Gomez is an avid gamer. Additionally, Levi and Gomez quickly established a close friendship when production began and Levi describes themselves as "Two little peas in a pod."IGN.com: [http://tv.ign.com/articles/860/860824p1.html Chuck Versus the Lost Producter] As the series has progressed, the show involved less of the relationship between Chuck and Morgan. Morgan began to feature more into the Buy More sub-plots, and although Gomez enjoys them, misses the interaction between Chuck and Morgan from earlier in the series.Interview, November 17, 2008: [http://www.buddytv.com/articles/chuck/exclusive-interview-joshua-gom-24572.aspx BuddyTV.com interview with Joshua Gomez] Gomez has also expressed an interest in being involved in more of the show's action.Attack of the Show: [http://g4tv.com/attackoftheshow/videos/28910/Chuck.html Attack of the Show Video Preview] At WonderCon 2009, it was indicated Big Mike would be upgrading Morgan's position at the Buy More.WonderCon, March 2, 2009: [http://zachary-levi.com/2009/03/02/wondercon-2009/#more-1999 WonderCon Spoilers] Personality Morgan begins the series as very immature and spends most of his time at the Buy More, hanging out with Chuck, playing video games, or some combination of the above. Over the course of the series, he progresses in his romantic and professional life, and though his friendship with Chuck continues to be important to him, he becomes more independent. He has shown himself to be very courageous in the face of fear or adversity - when the Ring tried to take over the Buy More, he encouraged Chuck to fight for their country. He has also taken on a bengal tiger in order to protect Casey and broke his thumbs in order to evacuate the Buy More and save lives from a possible explosion. Professional life Throughout the first two seasons, Morgan is frequently involved in antics in the store, often including misuse of store equipment: he has destroyed a store display computer by picking up a virus when surfing for porn,, he has become the store champ of a TV show guessing competition on the video wall and has used the storage cage for a Thunderdome match to determine the new assistant store manager. Chuck has told Morgan he's not allowed access to Chuck's advanced demos of new games without "adult supervision.""Chuck Versus the Marlin" Morgan has also been known to "borrow" Buy More's DVDs off the shelf, copy them, and then re-shrinkwrap them before returning them. He has also nearly gotten in trouble for sexual harassment and has skipped work to visit an arcade."Chuck Versus the Sandworm" He has, however, shown signs of growing responsibility. Though Morgan is a poor salesman, Big Mike placed him in charge of the store for Black Friday in both seasons,"Chuck Versus the Nemesis">"Chuck Versus the Gravitron" and when Emmett Milbarge is threatening to fire much of the staff, Morgan takes it upon himself to try to hold the store together despite having to endure abuse from all sides. He quits the Buy More in "Chuck Versus the Colonel" with the encouragement of his girlfriend and moves to Hawaii to chase his dream of becoming a Benihana chef. After failing at that, he returns to the Buy More. Big Mike soon promotes him to assistant manager, and he successfully quells the kind of employee mischief and rebellions he used to lead. In emulation of Big Mike, Morgan is revealed to have a "fish" mounted on his office wall. In this case, it is a Billy Bass. Friendship with Chuck Morgan's most important relationship since childhood is his friendship with Chuck. Morgan was there for Chuck through the abandonment by his parents and his painful break-up with Jill; in turn, Chuck has saved Morgan countless times. He is very nosy about Chuck's personal life (to the extent that he doesn't see why Chuck would object to Morgan knowing his ATM PIN) and believes his approval of Chuck's girlfriends is important."Chuck Versus the Imported Hard Salami" Like Ellie, Morgan can be highly protective of Chuck and their continued close friendship. In the first season, he is generally unsupportive of any career or romantic progress that might drive him and Chuck apart. So when Ellie tries to push Chuck into moving forward with his life, Morgan objects on the grounds that Chuck was not ready for the "real world" and insists on having a part in drawing up a five-year plan for Chuck."Chuck Versus the Helicopter" At the end of the first season, Morgan is aghast to find an engagement ring in Chuck's bag that he assumes is meant for Sarah. In the second season, Morgan becomes more supportive of Chuck's relationship with Sarah and helps protect him from new threats at work. Morgan stood up to Milbarge to protect Chuck, and when Chuck skipped his interview for an emergency mission, Morgan tried unsuccessfully to interview on his behalf. Recalling the long-term pain that Jill caused Chuck with their first break-up, Morgan was upset when he thought Chuck was cheating on Sarah with Jill. Later, Morgan is distressed to learn that Ellie supported Chuck's intent to break up with Sarah, and quickly reminded her that Sarah was the best thing to have happened to Chuck since the Jill break-up."Chuck Versus the Beefcake" Morgan was even willing to go to the extreme measure of delaying Ellie's wedding to cover for Chuck."Chuck Versus the Ring" He is visibly hurt when Chuck keeps secrets from him"Chuck Versus the Dream Job", and is particularly stung when Chuck shames him in front of Anna and others. He still feels betrayed when, late in the second season, Chuck interviews for a job at Roark Instruments, where Morgan could not join him, without even informing him. In the third season, he is aghast to learn that Chuck is outright lying to him and conspires with Lester and Jeff to get underneath the seeming "web of conspiracy and deception" surrounding Chuck. He is also crushed when he sees Chuck making out with Hannah, whom he was interested in."Chuck Versus the Nacho Sampler" Romantic life A recurring thread throughout much of the first season is Morgan's obsessive love for Ellie Bartowski, which is not reciprocated. However as the series progressed, the two came to an understanding and developed something of a friendship after "bonding over an "I miss Chuck" moment". Morgan has admitted that he sees Ellie as a sister, albeit one with which he wants to have sex. Morgan's crush on Ellie generated some problems in "Chuck Versus the Nemesis" when he brought Anna Wu to Thanksgiving dinner. Morgan fruitlessly chases Carina early in the first season, not knowing that she's a DEA agent or that she's leading him on. But Morgan's most significant relationship in the series, aside from his friendship with Chuck, is with his on again/off again girlfriend Anna Wu, who for the first two seasons also works at the Buy More as a member of the Nerd Herd. Morgan's immature behavior acts as a barrier to a stable relationship between them. When they are together, his antics and fear of commitment (to someone other than Chuck) often create problems, and when they are apart, his jealousy leads him to stalkerish behavior. When Morgan and Anna first explore moving in together, he borrows $2500 from Captain Awesome for a deposit on an apartment, which he then impulsively spends on a used, broken-down DeLorean."Chuck Versus the DeLorean" When Anna finds an apartment lease intended for Chuck and himself, mistakenly believing Morgan intended to move in with her, Morgan attempted to repel her indirectly rather than tell the truth."Chuck Versus the Lethal Weapon" Later, he realizes he truly does want to be with her and accepts. However, Morgan evidently does not finalize living arrangements with Anna and still lives with his mother until the end of the second season."Chuck Versus the Predator" Anna proves protective and supportive of Morgan: she fought a much larger, stronger man on Morgan's behalf"Chuck Versus the Break-Up" and, in "Chuck Versus the Colonel," encourages Morgan to stop tolerating mistreatment at the Buy More and chase his dreams. He follows her advice and asks her to accompany him to Hawaii while he trains to be a Benihana chef, and she accepts. More than six months later, Anna leaves him for one of his classmates, and Morgan returns to Los Angeles. In "Chuck Versus the Three Words," he once again runs into Carina, and this time she doesn't even make an effort at showing interest; after he summons the confidence to tell her off, she becomes attracted to him and sleeps with him. Despite only seemingly having recently gained experience with women, he is apparently very skilled in bed: Carina remarks that while he isn't the best lover she's had, there were very few better. Morgan later takes an interest in Hannah from the moment she enters the Buy More, and returns to an old habit when he recruits Jeff and Lester to stalk her and discover her interests, which he pretends to share. He is momentarily distracted from pursuing her, however, when she reveals that Chuck traveled to Paris and kept it a secret from him. During Anna's return to "Chuck Versus the Tooth", he constantly avoids talking to her while concentrating on more pressing matter, such as Chuck's mission then his detainment. While she originally only wished to return a box of his items, his newfound "dedication" to work leads her to realise she misses him; but despite his reciprocating feelings, he rejects her as he notes that it took her to have left to know she wanted him, something he didn't want in a partner. In "Chuck Versus the Ring: Part II", Casey discovers that Morgan has his daughter Alex's phone number. Morgan asserts that they only want to be friends, but Casey can tell from Morgan's pulse that he is lying. Morgan later flirts with Alex, and Casey threatens him. The Morgan In "Chuck Versus the First Kill" Chuck introduces a move he calls "the Morgan." It is performed by twisting the body to the side and raising one knee to cover the groin, while covering both face and groin with his hands. According to Chuck, Morgan used this stance to protect himself from being hit in school, often by girls. References Category:Chuck characters Category:Fictional salespeople Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional Hispanic and Latino American people it:Morgan Grimes tr:Chuck Bartowski